kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Airwalker Méphistò's Journal
MÉPHISTÒ My name is Méphistò and I was born and raised in the town of Lexington. Lexington used to be a border patrolling town before the rise of the Rybak Empire, and it was invaded by raiders on the same day of the rise. For generations now, this town of mine has been left to rot. An Airwalker centuries ago came to fix it up but it is still considered a town of refugees. Tonight I was given a book to write down my adventures. I wish to leave Lexington and go to Albatross. Men are coming tonight to bring me. They come every year to Lexington to draft 16 year old boys, and since tomorrow is my birthday, I will be sent straight to the battlefronts. I wonder what the big city is like! Maybe if I stay enough, I can witness the arrival of the next airwalker. These days, everyone here in Lexington wants to be free from the United Colonies. We want to be our own nation in this Empire. Maybe when I go to Albatross, I'll learn more about that. The men from Albatross have arrived. I am now leaving to be enlisted into the army. I am not allowed to have this book in the army. The next time I see it will be at the end of my servings. This is horrible... I'm running away. I am going to start a rebellion in Lexington. Hopefully the next airwalker will aid me when he awakens. The rebellion has begun. We have a flag, and the rebuilding has begun. We plan to form a country but we need allies. The rebuilding is basically done. All buildings are accessible and everything! Now I wait for the representative to return and see what has happened. I hope this revolution isn't as bloody as Sergio... This is it. We see men in the distance. It is time to begin mobilizing. This might be bloody, but the people of Lexington want to fight for their freedom. Their liberation! I take off my Albatross uniform, and wear the blue white & red one! LEXINGTON! The men were Fibonacci. They revealed me to be the new Airwalker. I now have to go to Albatross to reveal myself, then I'm talking to the Emperor about Lexington Liberation. He has to listen to the Airwalker. Nobody here appears to believe that Lexington truly has developed. I wish I could defend the city but I have to go up north to Amòn to register. If only Lexington wasn't so far south... Lexington has been kicked from the Empire... This is unbelievable news. Troops from all over the Empire will be fighting against me. I learned this at a war meeting in Everdeath. I must act. My army has a cannon pointed at Everdeath. We will fire at night, and begin to invade with splashes, the same way Kuruk and Amòn attacked Kural. It's time. The first attempt failed. We'll try again in an hour. '' ''The second attempt failed as well. We didn't make it all the way. They think we're teasing and now are mobilizing. They fired at us. It is time to run in. We bombed some land and are now hiding in the craters. We've connected the craters and are beginning to move in on them. I have a quarters and so do my men. This trench war will last a few days, but we hope to set an example. We snuck into the city to learn that they have to begin to repair the damages and they also believe we have left. The Everdeath community is going to fill up our trenches soon, but when they do they will be rudely awakened. '' ''I went inside Everdeath and occupied it. Their leader went to Albatross and the Emperor agreed to allow Lexington to be a free country; and we are once again within the walls of Rybak. This is the birth of Lexington's Liberation. We plan to move our camp out of Everdeath, but the trenches will remain as a memoir for history. '' ''The Nation of Everdeath is going to forge with Lexington! They will take our flag, and together we will build a third city. I rid Kuruk's prison of lava and covered the remains in water. The town of Atlanta is complete, and the new citizens are arriving now. It's now time to connect the three cities of Lexington to strengthen our country! I've been having visions lately. I wrote them in my Airwalker Temple that I built in Atlanta, and now I am going to the Emperor to warn him of my predictions. After all, he is my best friend. Hello. I am the Emperor of Albatross. I am writing in this book because I killed Airwalker Méphistò tonight. Yes yes, Méphistò did unite the south and form a powerful and unstoppable nation. Lexington is one for the books, indeed, but you see... for generations, the Airwalker has been an enemy to the Regime. It started way back with Koloktos himself. He denied our right to industrialize, and then he invaded Cinnabar with his holy army. This sparked the start of the Airwalked rebellion. After Koloktos died, Airwalker 'Bushido' was born. The unnamed Airwalker of Nortinbordin. He went to Albatross to be a soldier. He was given the right to rule as a general. When he returned home to share the news, the Fibonacci men were there to tell him of his prophecy. They told him he was born with the spirit of Koloktos, and that he was the first pure mortal Airwalker. He went to Albatross hiding that identity until he went to Rimmington and invaded the rebel town of Bushido. He returned to Albatross and told everyone that the Airwalker chain has begun, but when he went back to his home as a hero, he was killed. He was in his twenties. That's when Kuruk was born in Jovice. Although he ended the Anti Airwalker movement, it still remained as a secret society. I plan to figure out how to destroy the Airwalker, and make it happen. Now that Méphistò is dead, he has been reborn in one town. I plan to bring his book and clothes to his temple in Atlanta, and then search for the new Airwalker for the rest of my days. Sleep well, Méphistò. PREDICTIONS OF MÉPHISTÒ ONE: There will be a blackout. All torches in the empire will go out. The world will be dark at night. The world must cooperate to relight the empire. TWO:The people of Albatross will be able to travel by horses. Generals will use them to bomb and burn enemy cities. Travel will be easier than ever. THREE: There will be a huge civil war dealing with a totalitarian government. War will spread as far as the streets of the Holy City.